Spring Day
by MochiChim13
Summary: Aku merindukanmu ketika mengatakannya , aku semakin rindu aku melihat fotomu namun aku masih sangat merindukanmu ... "Jimin ah, aku merindukanmu. kau akan menepati janjimu kan?" Taehyung "mari bertemu di musim semi Taehyung ah" Jimin .. Friendship, AU, Angst! Kim Taehyung Park Jimin other cast : Kim Namjoon Min Yoongi


Kim Taehyung sedang serius membaca novel detektif yang baru saja dibelinya sore tadi sambil mendengarkan musik dari mp3 playernya.

 ** _Bogo shipda, ireohke malhanikka deo bogo shipda._**

 ** _Neo sajineul bogo isseodo_**

 ** _Bogo shipda_**

(Aku merindukanmu, ketika mengatakannya aku semakin merindukanmu.

Aku melihat fotomu, namun aku masih sangat merindukanmu)

Taehyung terhenti dari kegiatannya. Dia mendengarkan lagu itu, mendadak ia merindukan seseorang yang sudah lama pergi darinya.

 **Flashback on**

Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin. Siapa yang tak mengenal kedua namja manis yang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih dalam rahim ibu mereka. Tak pernah terpisahkan sedikitpun dan kemana-mana selalu terlihat bersama.

Saat itu mereka sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA , dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya mereka satu sekolah, satu kelas dan bahkan duduk di satu meja.

"Tae , kau sudah memutuskan akan kuliah kemana ?"

"Well, bukan kah kita sudah sepakat untuk untuk berkuliah di kampus yang sama lagi? Lagipula masih ada satu tahun untuk memikirkan hal itu Jim"

"Tapi.. Maafkan aku Tae. Sepertinya aku tak bisa mewujudkan rencana kita itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan berkuliah di Jepang Tae, bersama kakak sepupuku Min Yoongi"

Taehyung terkejut tentu saja. Bagaimana Jimin bisa semudah itu mengingkari janji mereka?

"Jim kau tahu kan aku tak bisa meninggalkan Korea untuk berkuliah. Aku sudah terikat dengan perusahaan appa ku. Dan.. Argghh , kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kesana?!"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan suasana baru , dan disana aku bisa mempelajari hal yang kusuka lebih dalam lagi"

"Dan meninggalkanku?"

"Tae.. Maaf"

"Sudahlah. Kau mungkin memang sudah bosan berada bersama orang sepertiku" Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang hanya bisa tersenyum pedih.

"Maafkan aku Taehyung-ah"

...

 _Waktu begitu kejam, aku membenci diri kita. Sekarang sungguh sulit bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajah masing-masing._

 _Hanya ada musim dingin disini._

 _Walaupun di bulan Agustus, musim dingin tetap disini._

...

Setelah mendengar keputusan Jimin, Taehyung menjauhinya. Ia masih tak merelakan keputusan Jimin, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak sanggup membayangkan hidup tanpa Jimin. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, tentu bukan hal mudah bagi Taehyung untuk menerima keputusan Jimin begitu saja.

Sekarang musim dingin, musim yang tak begitu ia sukai. Jimin pun sama, tapi setiap kali musim ini datang mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya di dalam rumah, atau sesekali membuat boneka salju bersama, dan menunggu datangnya musim semi yang indah.

Namun hal itu sudah tak dapat mereka lakukan lagi sekarang. Jimin terlihat tak tertarik untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Taehyung dan tetap memilih untuk melanjutkan jenjang sekolahnya ke negri sakura itu.

...

 _Hatiku membuat waktu berjalan._

 _Seperti serpihan salju yang ditinggal sendirian._

 _Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu dan pergi ke sisi lain dari bumi untuk menghentikan musim dingin ini._

...

 **Flashback off.**

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak persahabatan mereka rusak. Dan Taehyung sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 2 di sekolahnya.

Jimin benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung bahkan tanpa memperbaiki hubungan mereka, ia hanya mengatakan satu kalimat disaat Taehyung dan kakaknya mengantar keberangkatan Jimin dan Yoongi.

 _"Mari kita bertemu lagi di musim semi Taehyung ah"_

Namun Jimin tak pernah mewujudkan perkataannya, karena sudah 2 musim semi Taehyung lewati dan Jimin tidak kembali.

"Yak Kim Taehyung! Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu dan kau ternyata asik melamun disini"

"Eoh, Namjoon hyung. Maafkan aku tak mendengar panggilanmu"

Namjoon menghela nafas, dan menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan.

"Memikirkan Jimin lagi? Begitu rindu kah kau padanya?"

"Hmm"

Taehyung menghindar dari pandangan Namjoon dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

...

 _Berapa banyak kerinduan yang harus jatuh seperti salju, untu datangnya musim semi yang indah, kawan?_

 _Seperti butiran debu kecil yang mengapung di udara._

 _Jika salju yang terbang itu adalah aku, aku dapat meraihmu lebih cepat._

...

Taehyung duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berisi barang-barang Jimin yang tertinggal ketika ia menginap di rumah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil gelang permberiannya saat Jimin ultah yang ke 14 tahun. Ia tersenyum miris, bagaimana bisa Jimin meninggalkan pemberiannya itu? Apakah bagi Jimin ia sudah tak berharga lagi?

 **Flashback**

"Jimin ah saengil chukaaeee!" teriak Taehyung yang segera dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Yoongi yang berada di samping Jimin.

"Jangan berteriak terlalu kencang Tae! Kau membuatku hampir jantungan"

"Hehehe, maafkan aku hyung. Aku hanya terlalu semangat" Taehyung merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan menghampiri Jimin.

"Jimin ah, maafkan aku hanya bisa memberikan ini untukmu" Taehyung menyodorkan gelang sederhana dan memasangkannya di lengan Jimin.

"Terima kasih Tae, apapun yang kau berikan akan selalu berharga untukku"

Jimin memberikannya potongan kue pertama membuat Yoongi cemberut karenanya.

"Yoongi hyung, jangan marah. Ini kuberikan potongan yang lebih besar untukmu"

Dan Taehyung merengek mendengarnya, hari itu rumah Jimin dipenuhi gelak tawa dari ke 4 namja yang sudah seperti keluarga itu.

 **Flashback off**

...

 _Kepingan salju berjatuhan_

 _Bergerak semakin jauh._

 _Aku merindukanmu_

 _Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?_

 _Berapa banyak malam lagi aku harus selalu terjaga?_

 _Hingga aku bisa melihatmu?_

 _Hingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu?_

 _Melewati musim yang dingin ini_

 _Hingga musim semi datang lagi_

 _Hingga bunga-bunga mekar kembal_ _i_

 _Bertahanlah disana sedikit lebih lama tetaplah disana._

...

"Taehyung ah..."

"Ada apa hyung?" Taehyung menatap bingung kakaknya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ahh tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Ya makan malam sudah siap, ayo turun ke bawah" Namjoon gelagapan dan bergegas keluar kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya memandang heran, tak biasanya hyungnya bersikap aneh seperti barusan.

 _"Taehyung-ah maafkan hyung. Hyung tak bisa memberitahumu bahwa Jimin sakit parah. Hyung takut kau akan berbuat sesuatu yang nekat jika mengetahuinya"_ Batin Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung menuruni anak tangga untuk bergabung makan malam.

...

 _Apakah kau berubah?_

 _Ataukah aku yang berubah?_

 _Aku bahkan membenci momen-momen yang kulewati ini._

 _Aku rasa kita sama-sama berubah_

 _Aku rasa itulah yang terjadi sekarang._

...

 **Flashback**

Taehyung menatap lirih pada Jimin yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama Yoongi, kakak sepupu Jimin yang seharusnya setingkat lebih atas dibanding Taehyung dan Jimin, namun karena pernah mengalami kecelakaan parah Yoongi menunda sekolah selama setahun.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah tak memperdulikanku lagi Park Jimin?" ucap Taehyung pelan. Ia sakit, Jiminnya berubah, bukan yang ia kenal lagi. Dan dia pun berjanji akan berubah menjadi Taehyung yang tak dikenal Jimin.

 **Flashback off**

...

 _Yeah, aku membencimu_

 _Walaupun kau pergi_

 _Tak ada seharipun , aku melupakanmu_

 _Sejujurnya, aku merindukanmu._

 _Namun sekarang, aku akan menghapusmu_

 _Karena itu tidak akan lebih sakit dibanding membencimu._

 _Aku meniup bagian dingin darimu_

 _Seperti asap, seperti asap putih_

 _Aku berkata bahwa aku akan menghapusmu_

 _Namun sebenarnya, aku masih belum bisa melepasmu._

...

"Hyung. Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Tae.. Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Namjoon terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apa maksud pembicaraan hyung? Jimin sakit? Sakit apa?!"

"Tae tenanglah terlebih dahulu, hyung akan menjelaskannya" Namjoon memutus telponnya dengan Yoongi, tak menyangka Taehyung mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon itu.

"Jimin sakit Tae, ia memiliki lemah jantung sejak kecil. Ia memutuskan untuk kuliah ke Jepang agar bisa sekaligus mendapatkan perawatan yang memadai disana"

"Tu..tunggu. Jadi Jimin pergi ke Jepang bukan karena ia bosan bersama terus denganku?!"

"Benar, Jimin pergi ke Jepang untuk menjalani pengobatannya Tae."

Semua menjadi hampa bagi Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa dia tak mengetahui hal ini?! Mengapa Jimin tak memberitahunya sama sekali.

"Tapi kenapa hyung? Kenapa kalian semua menyembunyikan ini dariku?! KENAPA JIMIN MEMILIH MENERIMA AMARAHKU DIBANDING MEMBERITAHUKU YANG SEBENARNYA HYUNG?!" Taehyung sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia ambruk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Merutuki sikapnya yang buruk pada Jimin selama ini.

...

 _You know it all, you're my bestfriend._

 _Pagi hari akan datang lagi_

 _Karena tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada musim yang bertahan selamanya_

 _Bunga sakura bermekaran_

 _Musim dingin telah berhenti_

 _Aku merindukanmu_

 _Aku akan pergi menemuimu_

 _Aku akan pergi untuk menjemputmu_

...

 _"Halo?"_

Taehyung mengigit bibirnya ketika mendengar suara lembut yang sangat di rindukannya itu.

 _"Halo? Dengan siapa ini?"_

"Jim.."

 _"Eo..eohh.. Taehyungie?"_

"Hum, ini aku Jim"

 _"Ahh apa kabar Tae? Sudah tak marah padaku?"_

"Aku masih marah padamu. Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh sekarang"

 _"Apa yang kau maksud tae?"_

"Maafkan aku Jim. Maaf karena tak bisa mengerti dirimu, maaf karena tak mengetahui semuanya dari awal, maaf karena salah paham padamu, maaf karena tak ada disampingmu ketika kau membutuhkanku"

 _"Aku tak apa Tae, jangan meminta maaf. Ahh. Aku harus menutup telponnya dulu Tae, maaf"_

Taehyung menghela nafas, ia tahu Jimin menghindarinya. Namun tak apa, toh ia dan kakaknya sudah menyiapkan penerbangan mereka bulan depan untuk menemui Jimin.

...

 _Melewati akhir dari musim dingin ini_

 _Hingga musim semi datang lagi_

 _Bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama lagi_

 _Tetaplah disana._

...

Sebulan tak terasa, kini Taehyung dan Namjoon sudah menginjakkan kaki mereka di bandara di Jepang. Taehyung sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Jimin.

Mereka menunggu kedatangan Yoongi yang mengatakan akan menjemput mereka, namun anehnya Yoongi datang dengan tergesa dan terlihat sekali dari matanya bahwa namja itu pastilah sudah menangis lama. Namjoon dan Taehyung heran menatapnya.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Taehyung gusar.

"Tae.. Namjoon ah"

Mereka menunggu.

"Jimin sudah meninggal"

Beberapa kata yang terlontar dari bibir Yoongi membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung terbelalak tak percaya. Namjoon menangis, tapi Taehyung tidak. Ia tak percaya Jiminnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tae , ini untukmu dari Jimin"

Yoongi menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Taehyung. Taehyung menatap kertas itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membacanya, tak peduli bahwa mereka masih berada di bandara.

 _'Annyeong Taehyung ah, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu ketika membaca surat ini. Terlebih jika kau sampai membaca ini, itu berarti aku sudah pergi._

 _Maafkan aku Taehyung-ah_

 _Maaf karena melanggar janjiku padamu, janji untuk selalu ada disampingmu, untuk selalu menghapus air matamu, untuk selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahmu , dan masih banyak lagi janji yang aku langgar._

 _Maaf karena tak memberitahumu apapun, ini keputusanku untuk merahasiakannya darimu, aku tak ingin kau terlalu mengasihaniku nantinya hahaha. Aku tak ingin melihat tatapan sedihmu padaku Tae, aku harap kau mengerti._

 _Aku merindukanmu Taehyung ah, sangat merindukanmu. Tak ada seharipun aku tak merindukanmu._

 _Aku menyesali caraku untuk memberitahu mengenai keputusanku saat itu, kesalahanku membuat kita menjadi jauh akhir-akhir ini. Awalnya aku tersiksa dan sangat ingin kembali bersamamu. Namun disatu sisi aku pun harus menyiapkan diri, jika aku tak bisa selamat itu artinya kau harus bisa hidup tanpaku maka aku menahannya, menahan semua perasaan ingin bersamamu._

 _Taehyung ah, berjanjilah untuk tetap menjalani hidupmu._

 _Berjanjilah untuk tetap bahagia walau tanpaku._

 _Selama ini kau selalu menungguku kan?_

 _Maka sekarang giliranku menunggumu, jika saatnya sudah tiba, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat menyusulku oke?! Tenang saja , aku sangat sabar dalam hal menunggu._

 _Selamat tinggal Taehyung ah, mari bertemu lagi jika saatnya sudah tiba._

 _Aku menyayangimu , sangat menyayangimu. Sahabatku..'_

Taehyung melipat kertas itu dengan sedikit bergetar, Jimin benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia tak akan bisa melihat senyuman bulan sabit Jimin lagi, ia tak akan bisa mendengar suara lembut Jimin, ia tak akan bisa merasakan hangat genggaman Jimin lagi.

Namjoon dan Yoongi memandang Taehyung khawatir.

"Hyung, aku akan pulang ke korea sekarang"

"Ke rumah kami dulu Tae, kita akan pulang bersma besok. Jimin pun akan di makamkan di busan seperti keinginannya, bukan disini"

"Aku tak ingin bersama Jimin. Aku akan menemuinya sebulan lagi"

"Taehyung ah.."

"Aku ingin menjaga janji terakhir Jimin hyung. Aku akan menemuinya jika musim sudah berubah"

"Janji yang mana?"

 _"Mari bertemu di musim semi"_

 **END**

.

.

Uwahh ini apaa xD

mohon maaf bila ada typo yang tak disengaja.

Akhir-akhir ini lagi kebawa sma liriknya spring day, jadi deh bikin beginian wkwkw. Gagal total keknya , tapi semoga kalian suka~

Songfict ini mungkin akan ku bikin series menggunakan lagu2 lainnya, soalnya kalo baca lirik2 lagu itu suka mendadak dapet ide :"

See you~

Mind to review? ;3


End file.
